Timeline
by Mr.Ship
Summary: A timeline (hence the name) of Dean and Cas' relationship. Wow that was bland. I'm sorry I'm really bad at this. Summaries man. Anyway Destiel one-shot


_This is my first time writing a fanfic so it probably wont be any good, but none-the-less I'm giving it a go to see how it works out. If you have any constructive criticism I'd be thankful to read it. :) _

* * *

><p>2 years ago on, September 18, Dean Winchester met Castiel "Cas" Novak on a blind date set up by Dean's brother, Sam Winchester. Dean had told Sam he wasn't going to go, but it was so hard to resist Sam's puppy dog eyes' that Dean eventually gave in.<p>

4 weeks after their first date is when they shared their first kiss. They had taken a walk through the park when Dean had first mentioned that he would like to. Cas obliged shortly thereafter. Every night after that day, Dean and Cas would go out on a date. These dates ranged from; suit and tie, fancy dress type restaurant, to; "let's go grab a bite at The Roadhouse".

2 weeks after their first kiss, Dean and Cas had gotten so drunk at a party, that Dean's friend, Charlie Bradbury, had to drive them home. This was the first time Dean and Cas had slept in the same house.

In April, Cas got his new job across the street from Singer Salvage, owned by Bobby Singer; husband to Ellen Harvelle, who runs The Roadhouse, and adoptive father to the Winchester boys, where Dean works. From that day, Dean would drive Cas back to the Novak residence then go home to clean up before their date. This continued for 2 weeks until the couple eventually started going over to Dean's house after work. It took Dean 30 seconds after Cas arrived that first day to ask if Cas would like to move in. Cas already had his belongings packed and waiting to be moved in by the next day.

It took the couple only a week of living together to finally have sex. If you asked either man how that went, they would both say that it was the best sex they ever had. They settled into a routine by this point. Dean would wake up first, make Cas his coffee and go take a shower. After his coffee, Cas would either make breakfast or join Dean. If Cas joined Dean in the shower, Dean would make the breakfast, if not, they would eat and talk about nothing and everything at the same time. Dean had to be at work an hour before Cas had to, so after Dean left, Cas would take his shower, had he not already. After work, Dean would drive Cas home in his Impala and either cleanup before they went out or have sex with Cas. Either was fine for him.

This continued until July, when Cas' next book finally got published. Castiel decided to use the pseudonym "Carver Edlund" when he wrote his books, for many reasons but mostly for the fact that Cas didn't want Dean to find out. After all, the Supernatural books were Dean's favorite and Cas liked to hear his opinions without hearing the censor most people adopt when they realize that they are actually speaking to the author. It took 3 days for Dean to find out that Cas was the author of his favorite book. Dean was cleaning the house after the 4th of July party when he noticed Cas' messenger bag lying on their bedroom floor, papers scattered everywhere. Dean couldn't contain his excitement. Which woke Cas up. He knew that Dean had found out. It was kinda difficult to miss the excited squeals and the overall sense of fangirl radiated off of him. It took Dean a long while to calm down.

Mid-August is when Cas first said I love you to Dean. Dean and Cas were having a Star-Trek marathon and Cas was just so happy to have Dean with him doing things they both loved, it simply slipped out. Dean didn't even hesitate when he said it back.

When Sam proposed to his high-school sweetheart Jessica Moore in September, Dean was happier than Jess was. Sam and Jess' wedding was one of Dean's favorite life moments. Surrounded by friends and family, Dean was having the time of his life, which only got better when he finally got to dance with Cas.

3 weeks from today: Dean and Cas moved into a bigger house, one next to Dean's friend Charlie and her girlfriend Gilda. They moved in 6 days after Sam and Jess' wedding

2 weeks from today: Dean and Cas started talking about adopting a child but adopted a cat instead. The cat's name was Carver Edlund.

1 week from today: Both Cas and Dean bought a ring without the other knowing. They were both waiting for the right time.

An hour ago: The couple had reservations to one of the most renowned and most expensive restaurants in all of Kansas. Dean and Cas were both excited to propose to their lover. During the meal, Cas could't take the stress and made his move.

Now: Dean is staring down at his boyfriend who is on one knee with an open box in his hand containing a ring. Dean recognizes the words "will you marry me Dean Winchester" come from Cas' mouth. Dean's too shocked to move at first, but eventually Dean pulls out his own box and opens it to reveal his own ring and says, "Castiel Novak, I already have."


End file.
